From Your POV
by earthbender068
Summary: kiba and sakura experience a break up. can time heal the wounds, or can they overcome the roadblocks that keep them from being happy? kibaxsakura, one-shot, m for kiba's potty mouth, hints of narutoxsai


hello everyone! how are you guys doing? me, i'm hot. it's so hot here in n.c. i am truly ready for fall.

so hmm...what do i want to say. oh, princess amelia love you so much! also to kibainuzuka4Ever, thanks for the messages! they made me smile. nejisakurakiba, hugs for you!

this was originally going to be a multi-chapter story with the group being on the national martial arts team, but for interests of time, i had to scrap it. i can't devote myself to anything but one-shots until i have finished home again.

for those of you who keep asking, i am working on the next chapter, but real life also takes priority. with some health issues of my own AND things at work being really demanding, most nights see me exhausted by 9 pm. sorry if i am not updating fast enough for you guys, but please try to understand. thank you, you are all awesome. :)

i would also like to take this moment for those of you who have stories here; one of my pet peeves when i am scrolling through the lists of stories is to see the words, 'sorry summary sucks' or 'i'm bad at summaries.' people, if you want others to read your story, why would you say those things? if you tell me your summary sucks, then i presume your story does too because your summary should pull me in. so why should i read your story, if you can't even describe it well enough to spark my interest?

alright i'm done. sorry to have to do that, but it's just i saw a few stories like that, and it kinda ticked me off. but i am over it now.

oh and any opinions on the last harry potter movie. as for me, i loved it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 05.<em>**

Kiba rolled his brown eyes at the pink haired young woman before him. Anger written all over her face and screaming from her body language. Her arms crossed, with a rigid back, sitting beside him, and he wanted to be any where but there.

"Sakura, we've gone over this a thousand times already," he growled.

They were having _that_ argument again, and he was getting sick of it. The same fight that felt like it surfaced every other week.

"There was nothing going on between me and Chiya!"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed at her boyfriend of nearly two years. "She was in your room in her bra and shorts!"

"And I was in Shino's room asleep on the floor when you came in right?" Kiba stood and started to pace.

He was trying very hard to keep his short temper in check, but it was getting the better of him. Lucky for them the four bedroom suite was empty, with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen, out for the afternoon.

Nearly stomping back and forth he stopped to look down at her tiny frame. "Look, I have never cheated on you, ever, period. You should know me better than that!"

"Really, I don't know what to think. Everywhere we go, class, the gym, the cafeteria, tournaments, even when we visit your mom at home, there's two or three girls practically throwing themselves at you!" Sakura jumped on the couch to match his height.

"_Kiba, help me stretch! Kiba what is best for working out my ass,_" she mimicked the other women. "What am I suppose to think, when all these pretty girls are just about putting it in your face, practically begging you to fuck them!"

Kiba's fingers pressed the bridge of his nose, then he placed his hands on her shoulders, making sure her green eyes were looking at him directly.

"First of all Sakura Haruno, you are the most beautiful woman in this world. It seems I can't tell you enough to get it through that thick head of yours. Second, I'm an exercise and sports science major. Teaching people, girls _and_ guys how to work out is what I do. I have no reason to cheat on you, at all ever!" Kiba tried to calm himself as well as her.

How could she not realize how much she meant to him. He loved her, but her insecurities were making him crazy.

This argument they had, happened so often, he knew it would follow one of two paths. Either path that it took he could down to the word predict the next sentence out of her mouth.

"How can I trust you with those girls," she shouted, standing on her tip toes. Her point made, she pulled back from his grasp and leaned against the wall. "It's almost as if you like it!"

Bingo.

It was never going to stop, he thought. Each time no matter what, they would end up in this same argument.

"I don't know Sakura, but I can't do this anymore," the junior said with a defeated tone in his voice. He took a step back from the couch and away from her. "You're too controlling and too jealous."

She blinked tears back into her large green eyes. Instantly her hand went to fingering the emerald and diamond heart charm on the necklace, given to her by Kiba on their one year anniversary.

"What," she choked out. The disbelief at his words beginning to show on her face.

"I'm done, Sakura. It's never going to change with you," he whispered watching the nervous action she performed. The words were hard and stuck in his throat for just a second, but he knew this relationship wasn't going to get any better.

Collecting his thoughts, he began, "You need someone who'll let you control their every move. Or someone you can trust, if that's possible. It's not me obviously, cause I've done everything I can to prove to you that I love only you."

Blinking faster, Sakura could not stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks.

"I...I," she could only muster, turning her head away from him to hide her weakness. "Just go."

For a brief second he stood still, regretting this decision. He would give his life for this woman, but she was never going to see her worth to him. He did as she asked and left. He waited on the other side of the suite's door, just long enough to hear her break into pieces. Her heart wasn't the only one to shatter.

**_December 01._**

"Kiba let's go man, I don't feel like hearing Coach bitch," the blonde yelled out, with his head in the refrigerator of the Inuzuka.

"Hey, I can't help it have to study for my courses. Get a decent fuckin' major Uzumaki and see how the real students do it," he huffed coming down the hallway of the suite he shared with Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The white and green, 'Konoha University Martial Arts Team,' t-shirt being pulled over his head.

"Communications is a course study, asshole, and no one told you to pick up nutrition as a double major," Naruto continued to rummage, but came out empty handed. "What the fuck, your fridge is always full of that health food crap."

"Chouji's food is in there," the brunette teased, his cheeks rose in a smile, with the burgundy triangle shaped birthmarks. A purple hoodie topped the t-shirt, followed by his book bag on his back. Crossing the common room, he reached for an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it to his closest friend.

"Do I look like I have a death wish touching Cho's food," blue eyes crinkled in question as he caught the fruit. "I seriously don't see how he lives with the three of you health freaks."

"Like Sai and Neji have it any better with you and Lee." Kiba bent over to get the rectangular bag holding his sparring gear and weapons, sliding the strap on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Naruto followed him to the door, grabbing his identical black duffel bag, containing his own equipment, that read, 'Fire Country National Martial Arts Team.'

The two walked away from the athletes' dormitories, toward the gym that held the training dojo for the school's martial arts team. The twenty two member team's season was over, with Konoha University taking the national championship. Which was easy for the school team, considering all twelve members of Fire Country's national team were on the university squad. The twelve prepared during the spring season for world tournaments that would take place in the summer months, as well as touring doing demonstrations throughout the nation.

It was a honor for them all to represent their country on the world stage, with hopes of becoming world champions. The training however was rigorous and their coaches brutal. Their schedule just as hectic. Unlike other athletes at the school, they didn't have a regular season. They were constantly together, whether it was working on weapons, sparring, open hand forms, or practicing for their next black belt level. It made the twelve closer than any other team at the school, even to the point the other ten members of the university's squad felt a little left out.

"Can you believe we have three freakin demos over Christmas break," the blue eyed blonde commented between munching the apple. "That gives us no time after exams. Renji and Ikkaku were buggin me about that ski trip again today in poli sci. Damn football team catches all the breaks, just because they didn't get a bowl invitation this year."

"Yeah, I know. I just told Sado they'd have to go without us when he came by earlier," the burnette shifted his bag.

"Nothing says, 'Happy Holidays,' like being stuck on a bus for two and a half weeks," he continued to complain. He chunked the apple core off toward the woods. "But at least we'll get to go to New York for New Years."

"That is going to be epic." Kiba grinned at the possibility. He kicked at a pebble. The last two months had been hard without Sakura, and he wasn't sure he was ready to move on. Naruto and Shino had given him more than one pep talk, even Coach Asuma, but he still loved the girl. Yet he was sick of pining over her, and she wasn't making any moves toward getting back with him.

"KIBA!"

Naruto and Kiba turned toward the red head making the noise. Curly hair bouncing on her shoulders, while her face lit up with a smile and the bright green eyes shone, Kiba could only be reminded of Sakura. Naruto's eyes focused on the large breasts that moved up and down with each step she took.

"Dude, why have you not hooked up with her," he whispered low enough for Kiba to hear, with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up idiot," he elbowed the other.

"Hey honey," she stopped in front of the pair, panting a little harder than necessary. Her right hand patting her chest, to catch her breath. After a second, she stepped forward to hug the male, grinding her hips into his for an extra moment. "Hi, Naruto. Kiba, you've been missing from the gym lately."

From the distance another set of green eyes narrowed at the scene.

"What the hell," she hissed. Sakura stopped in her tracks, seeing the girl hug her Kiba, well her ex-Kiba.

Ino stopped texting while she walked to look up at what Sakura was talking about. Her bright blue eyes went from curiosity to understanding at the scene in front of them. "What? Oh."

Sakura's fists clenched and released, then repeated the action, her short nails digging into her skin.

"Why is Mimi hugging him," she spat out through gritted teeth. The strap holding her sparring gear sliding down her arm.

"Sakura, you two broke up," the taller blonde pointed out. Her fingers idly grazing over the keypad of her phone. "That means, Sugar, he can hug whoever he wants."

"I know we broke up, I was there," she snapped, stomping her foot.

It hurt when they were dating to see other girls cling to him. This was worse because now he could actually flirt with them, and he was so good at it too. His easy going nature, with a bad boy edge, that warm smile and handsome face, plus a perfect body, made him a target for most girls, and oddly enough a few guys. Kiba though, took it all in stride, with a way about him that would make anyone feel at ease, and since they had broken up, he was completely available.

"Look chic, you need to get over this. It has been two months, and there are plenty of guys out there that would love to get a chance to go out with you." Ino said. Her blue eyes looking sympathetically at her close friend. "He is going to move on soon, so should you."

Sakura looked at the cement sidewalk, willing the tears away once again.

"Let's just go," she huffed and walked toward the gym quickly, Ino behind trying to keep up.

Kiba and Naruto continued talking with Mimi until a flash of pink hair passed by with an aura of anger following behind her.

"I guess we'd better go," Naruto murmured, nudging the brunette.

_**December 09.**_

Sakura moved on the treadmill in the student gym. Of three gyms the school offered, this was the largest. The open room was the size of a small grocery store, holding cardio equipment in one portion and the other half weight machines and free weights. Music pumped through the sound system, making it not just bright, but loud. Open to all the university students, this gym was the one populated by most to of the athletes of the school. Her pink ponytail bounced with each step she took during her run. Music blasted from her iPod and her eyes fixed on one of the fifteen tv's that hung from the ceiling to entertain those working out.

She felt a presence beside her and looked to up to see Lei standing on the machine, starting it. The tall lacrosse player smiled down at her.

"Hey Haruno, how's it going," he asked. The dark blue hair on top his head pulled back to reveal his almost black eyes. The junior had a small scar beside his left eye that made him oddly rugged and attractive. He walked slowly beginning his work out.

"Good," she panted. As much as she hated someone messing up her routine, she couldn't help but return the smile he offered. The senior's voice was too inviting. "You?"

"Better, now," he winked and continued to pick up the pace.

Across the room, brown eyes sat fixed on the pair.

"Kiba," grunted Shino. The barbell slipping closer to his chest, his spotter lost in thought. "Kiba, the weights."

"Fuckin asshole," the other ignored his best friend's plea.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted trying to get said male's attention. The Nara jumped from the leg machine he was on to help Shino.

Snapping from his gaze, for a moment only, Kiba pulled the barbell up and placed it on the stand.

"Thanks for nothing," the frizzy haired Aburame complained, rubbing the spot on his chest. He sat up to allow Kiba to take his turn at the bench press. Golden eyes followed Kiba's line of site to take in the distraction of his roommate.

"A lacrosse player, really," the brunette mumbled, not necessarily to Shino, but loud enough for the other man to hear. The heat began to rise in his face, along with his temper. "I could so fuckin kick his ass."

"Kiba you are on the martial arts team, have a second degree black belt, and ranked fourth overall in the country, of course you could kick his ass." Shino pointed out matter of factly. He stood finally and pushed Kiba toward the set, but the inu would not budge.

"You're damn right I could, with his own lacrosse stick," he watched as Lei's hand touched Sakura's shoulder and her face lit up _again. _

He had decided it was time to possibly move on, but he did not like the idea of seeing someone else touch her. What if he was a douche bag that treated her bad. Oh, he would fuckin pay. Kiba would kill him.

"Once again, you are a trained fighter Kiba, that should be easy for you." Shino rolled his eyes in confusion as to why the pair had ever split.

Kiba's hands began to shake with anger.

"Kiba," the pale man beside him called two times before touching his arm. Working out with the Inuzuka in this state was impossible since he was determined to wallow in his own misery. "You aren't her boyfriend. She's allowed to talk to whoever she wants remember?"

Only when he saw Sakura step down from the treadmill and wave goodbye to the other, did he move from the spot. Maybe he wasn't as ready to move on as he thought.

_**January 11**_

"Sakura, your weight," the dark haired man sighed. He watched her step off the scale. Marking information in the clipboard, he looked her up and down. "You've gained seven pounds since the last weigh in."

"I told you your ass was getting fat," giggled Ino behind her. "Sakura, the oreos, are so gone."

"Shut it, Ino pig," she threatened back. Her small hand reaching down and yanking up her bookbag.

"Sakura, you are going to get bumped into the next weigh class if you keep this up." Gai waited for a response from the girl. "Although moving into a new weight class, wouldn't be too bad. You've got the strength for it, and the speed is definitely there. Kakashi!"

The dark haired coach was already walking across the room to confer with the other members of the coaching staff.

"Well, isn't this turning into a lovely freakin' day," she grumbled before walking out of the gym and toward the bus stop leaving everyone else behind her. She needed to get away from campus for awhile. Everything from exams, to her broken relationship, to her sports, and even more and more guys throwing themselves at her, she was just tired of it all.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting at the local coffee shop reading a ridiculously predictable romance novel. From the corner of her eye she noticed three girls sitting at the table beside her. Each wearing some form of gear from the all girls private school in the city.

"I know, he was like so freakin' hot!" The red head giggled. She picked up her iced coffee to sip.

The other two had their heads buried in their phones.

"Oh my God Noona, you're so right, and those guys from Konoha U, were amazing," the brunette grinned. "What team were the on, the lacrosse team?"

He green eyes lit up discussing the boys, while Sakura's ears perked up.

"No the martial arts team." Noona corrected her. She pressed a few characters on her phone sending a message. "Remember the one with the whiskers was all drunk and trying to molest the dark haired one. I think his name was Sai or something."

Sakura scoffed at the gossip she just picked up on her two teammates. Naruto and Sai had been dancing around a love hate relationship for some time.

"You know who I really wanted to just toss on the floor," the pale blonde finally spoke.

"Knowing you Suri, all of them," the second girl laughed.

"Shut up Mya," she swatted her hand. "The one with the burgundy birthmarks. I could just feel the heat from him."

Sakura sat up straight in the chair at those words. Her temper flared, and she tapped the table anxiously.

"Yeah, what was his deal? He didn't dance or drink or anything." Noona asked.

"Exactly!" Suri pounded her hand on the top of her books. "I know he didn't have a girlfriend, and isn't gay because the long haired guy said he was free and straight. I mean I all but put it in his face, and he acted completely uninterested."

Noona made a sucking noise with her teeth, "Maybe, he just wasn't into you."

"As if," her curly locks were tossed over her shoulder. "Tiffany said the same thing about him. She said they were all hanging out one night with them, and he just didn't have any interest in anyone."

A fourth girl walked up to the table and plopped in the empty seat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey Jess," the three chorused.

"That burgundy birthmark guy from KU's martial arts team." Mya informed her and then took a bite of the brownie on her plate.

"Oh, Kiba, yeah, he's a waste. Like girl after girl can flirt with him, but he's so unfazed about the whole thing." Jess bobbed her head side to side. "He also had a girlfriend for like three years too, and he's just a one woman kind of guy. If you aren't his girl, you could be in his bed butt naked and he would careless."

"Guys like that suck, all loyal and faithful and crap, when I am definitely hotter that whatever woman they have," Suri sat back defeated and crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean really, look at me! I am the definition of hot."

Sakura's green eyes raked over the speaking girl. Suri was right. Her almost white blonde hair was curly and just past her shoulders. Also light and piercing close to ice were her blue eyes. The sweater she wore was tight against her chest, showing off her well endowed body. That wasn't the only reason she had to brag. With her slender waist and short height, she was perfection.

The green eyed junior groaned in defeat, knowing there was no way she could compete with a woman who looked like that.

"Get over it, Suri, those type of guys you don't have a chance with." Jess pointed a finger at her friend's frowning face. "But just think, there is a guy out there for you just like that. Ready to love you and only you, and ignoring all others."

Sakura began to tune out the remainder of their conversation. Kiba was still by himself even after they broke up. Her mind began to race over all the arguments they'd had over her jealousy. When it really boiled down to her own insecurities. She was so easily swayed and pulled back into her childhood fears of not being pretty enough or thin enough.

Was Kiba always faithful? Of course he was. She knew the answer to that deep in her own heart. Despite the other women tossing themselves at him, he had never once give her a valid reason for being jealous.

_**January 20**_

Kiba's strike rattled the punching bag, pushing Shino back with an unexpected force.

"And then that fucker had a nerve to try and hold her hand," he growled, pulling back to punch once more.

Shino braced himself for the next blow.

"Can you believe that? Yuusuke is there tryin' his hardest to get into her pants!" Kiba stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "Right in front of me! I swear I wanted to choke his ass!"

The angered brunette rounded and swung back hitting the bag square on.

"Kiba," the Aburame's soft voice echoed in the training room.

"I swear it's like every fucker ever is trying to hook up with her!" Kiba's leg draw back and swiftly roundhoused the bag.

Shino umpfhed and release the training equipment.

"Kiba," he spoke once again.

"Not to mention that bitch Sora was all but trying to fuck her on the dance floor when we went to that club while we were in Suna!" Kiba let another frustrated growl loose. "How could she do that?"

Shino moved toward the Inuzuka knowing the only way to capture his attention. His left foot raised to connect with the brunette's head. Kiba quickly blocked the attack and moved into a fighting stance.

"What the hell man?"

"Now that I have your attention." Shino stood facing Kiba ready for the male's retaliation. "It seems that you are angry over a women that is no longer your responsibility."

"What? I come to you with my problems, and you tell me that I shouldn't be worried about her because she's no longer my girlfriend?" Kiba's faced frowned. "What kind of crap is that?"

Kiba slid forward attempting to take Shino off his feet. Shino anticipated the move and easily dodged it.

"It's a valid point. She is not your girlfriend, so why should you care who she is intimate with or talks to." Shino delivered a kick toward his opponent's gut.

"Because even if we broke up, I don't want some assholes just using her," he grabbed Shino's foot and swept the supporting leg out from under the male. "And they shouldn't hit on her like that in front of me. I mean damn, they should have a little more respect for me than that."

The two landed on the floor with an grunt.

"Sakura is more than capable of taking care of herself." Shino rolled and tried to pin Kiba. "Plus, why should those other guys respect you, none of those girls did when you were dating Sakura."

Kiba pushed his best friend away and popped back up on his feet.

"What?"

Frustration came out in the form of a sigh from the pale man.

"When you and Sakura dated, how many arguments did you have because girls did the exact same thing to you, that these guys are now doing with her," he spelled it out for the often clueless male.

"That's different," sidestepping to avoid the drop kick aimed at his head.

"Is it really?" Shino landed a turning back kick into Kiba's chest. "Because right now you don't have any claim on Sakura. When things of this nature upset her, at least you were dating."

"Sakura knew I would never cheat on her," he punched Shino in the chest, then flipped him over.

"Whether she knew that or not, is beside the point," he landed safely, but did not attempt to fight back. "Sakura just like you has a sense of pride. Have you ever thought of how seeing someone treat you that way made her feel, other than just assuming she was jealous?"

Kiba plopped down on the floor thinking of Shino's words. It hurt him to see other men just talking to Sakura. It made him feel insecure and scared, even now when they were broken up. It took all he had not to flatten each one of those guys. How the hell did she deal with that?

Was her wounded pride really the root of the arguments they had? When he brushed it off as nothing important, should he have really been telling those girls to back off? By ignoring her, and continuing to let the other women flirt was he really just saying to her that her feelings didn't matter?

_**January 25**_

Sakura and Ino chatted away in the kitchen while cutting the vegetables. Their apartment was full of people, noise, and the scent of food cooking. The patio door opened to the common courtyard shared by the residents. Despite the cold air of January, the house remained warm.

Hinata came in carrying a plate of burgers from the grill. The tray went into the oven to help keep the food warm as other guests continued to arrive.

"Chouji said to send some ribs out," she quietly requested.

"They are in the fridge all ready," the blonde gestured over her shoulder.

"Sakura," TenTen's voice called from the living room. "Miska's here!"

"Send him in here please," she yelled back, the edges of her mouth rising in a soft smile.

A moment later the lanky male entered the kitchen. His glasses on the edge of his nose, as usual. The long deep red hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His floral print shirt matched the theme of the party.

"Hey," he grinned. Awkwardly he stepped to hug her, but decided against it and stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Hi yourself," the green eyes on the petite woman lit up with joy.

"This is crazy," he motioned to all the food in the small kitchen area. "How can you get so many people in this place?"

"Some are at Naruto's, some are at Ki," she sputtered and corrected herself. "Shino's, and the rest here."

Ino cut her eye over to her friend to gage her reaction to the slip up.

Hinata entered the room again for the second set of ribs.

"Oh hey, let me get that for you." Miska offered to Hinata. He grabbed the tray and followed Hinata outside.

"I think he likes you." Ino pointed the knife at Sakura with a knowing look. "The way he looks at you."

Sakura placed the aluminum foil across the top of the tomatoes, then turned to her best friend.

"Ino, somethings a bit off about him, don't you think?" Sakura confessed. "It's like he doesn't understand when I say that we're just friends. I don't want a relationship right now."

Tilting her head to the side, Ino processed what she was saying.

"Maybe it's because he feels a connection to you, and cared about being with you."

"That's just it. I don't want him to care about me," she grabbed the onion. "I just can't handle that right."

"You are just being weird and picky." Ino walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Get over this with Kiba already. It's been too long for you to wallow in this."

"No, seriously. He's just so clingy or needy," she sliced the end of the onion. "I can't describe it, but it's unnerving."

"Sakura," she held the lettuce in her hand and gave Sakura a thoughtful look.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Miska asked entering the room again and interrupting the conversation.

"No, of course not! Misaki you're our guest!" Ino's hostess skills kicking in, and she shook her head. "You should be enjoying yourself."

"Why again are you doing this?" Misaki asked the pair.

"Oh we started this in second year of high school," the pink haired girl laughed. "The training for national team starts at the end of this month, so before we get our asses kicked by the coaches we one last big bad food party."

"It was when we started university that we decided to pool our money and invite our friends," the sound of the lettuce ripping in Ino's hand. "This was the first year we decided to make it a theme party."

"Actually, I just think Ino wanted a reason to wear her bikini in January," the brunette, TenTen added walking into the kitchen, grabbing the margarita mix to take outside.

"Well, I must say I kinda like the luau theme." he blushed at his statement looking at the sarong around Sakura's waist.

"You know there's video games going on at Naruto's place." Sakura spoke. The hint of pink on her cheeks was hidden behind the hair she let hang over her face.

"I think I'll just stay here with you," he climbed on the barstool. "I don't really know anyone here, so I'd rather just spend time with you."

"Of course," she looked sideways at Ino.

"Sakura have you got the onions," Naruto bounced into the kitchen with a hot dog in his mouth. "Who's this?"

His thumb jerked toward the red haired med student.

"Naruto, how hard have you been kicked in the head this week?" Sakura shook her head and looked at the male. "I've only introduced you to Miska's like three times."

She huffed and handed him the bowl of sliced onions.

"Is he here to see Sai," the whiskers on the blonde's cheeks rose in jest.

"No!" Sakura snapped.

"Then why the hell is he in here with you hens? C'mon man, men cook outside with fire," he chuckled. "These chics will break the strongest dude into a whimpering bag of goo."

Naruto ran out before the set of dish clothes hit him in the head.

"Let's go Marko," he shouted from the hallway.

"It's Miska, you blonde idiot!" Sakura roared.

"I swear that boy has brain damage." Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sakura smiled softly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but is he going to be there?"

"Uh yeah, of course, but he's harmless," she reached out to touch his arm.

"Okay," he placed his hand on top of hers and then left to join the other males.

Ino's eyebrow raised, "Who?"

"Kiba. He thinks the guys are a bunch of jealousy driven, jock meat heads," she shrugged.

"Hello, have you just met these guys? They are jealousy driven, jock meat heads." Ino poked Sakura's forehead.

"No, Kiba's not like that. We broke up and he doesn't _ever_ get jealous." Sakura stabbed the chopping block with paring knife. "In fact he never gets jealous ever. He doesn't need to get jealous because he's to freakin' cocky for that!"

"Not bitter are you?" Ino joked and left the pink haired girl alone.

The group gathered in the living to toast the dinner.

Neji as the team captain raised his glass, "Thank you all for joining us before we start our season. We have a long hard road ahead of us in training, may God and Kakashi sensei have mercy on us."

"Hai!" The team shouted.

"You have a better chance with God." Kakashi grinned at the group, while the other coaches nodded. With the toast complete everyone moved toward being served.

"Forehead can you make Chouji six shrimp tacos?" Ino asked, going to the fridge to pull out two bags of ice from the freezer.

"Yup, I'm on it." Sakura and TenTen were on the taco assembly line.

Misaki was posted on the barstool once again watching the young woman in action.

The pink haired student felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind, and the familiar scent of Kiba filled her head.

"Babe, can I get four tacos please," his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck, while he squeezed her waist.

"Sure," she leaned back into his chest and turned to look up at him.

Green eyes connected with his brown, and their lips moved closer to each others.

Everybody in the room paused to watch the scene between the former couple.

"Sakura where are Chouji's tacos?" Shikamaru's voice ended the moment.

"Yeah forehead, what's taking so long?" Ino chimed in, her jaw dropping at the embrace the ex couple was sharing.

The trance broken, Kiba immediately pulled his arm back and stepped away. Sakura swallowed and snapped her head quickly to the counter in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he stammered through an apology, obviously embarrassed. "I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand, not turning to look at him. "Some habits are a little harder to break."

The speed of the heat that spread through her body did not compare to how fast her heart was currently racing. With shaky hands she started to assemble the requested tacos.

Avoiding Misaki's gaze, he finally called out to her.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," she brushed past everyone and exited the front of the apartment. Shivering at the cool air she was met with, she rubbed her arms. She sat on the small brick wall.

"What the hell was that back there?" His face was flushed with anger.

"I don't know," she admitted. Sakura herself was still a little confused by the entire situation.

"Is this why you invited me?" He paced back and forth in front of her. "To make fun of me? Jocks always did that crap in high school, but I expected more from you!"

"No. Like I said, I don't know what happened." Sakura held her hands up in defense. "We dated so long. It was probably more out of habit than anything else, especially after a few beers."

"That asshole knew exactly what he was doing," he pointed back to the apartment. Done pacing he leaned against the outside wall of the apartment.

"I doubt that. It was an accident!" Sakura argued. "I didn't even realize what happened until Shikamaru called my name."

"Do you think I am stupid," he pushed away from the wall with the ball of his foot. "That's the poorest excuse I've heard."

"No it's not. I've been in love with Kiba since I was fourteen years old! He was my first kiss, my first real boyfriend. We dated for three years," she jumped up and squared her shoulders to face off against him. "We've only been broken up for four months, and when I say it was an accident, it was an accident!"

Green eyes darkened and narrowed.

"You don't think I see what kind of girl you are? You can hide behind that little innocent facade if you want to, but I know better." He used his size in an attempt to intimidate her. "Every time I see you some other guy is drooking all over you, flirting with you, touching you in some way."

"That's not something I can control." Sakura looked at him strangely.

"That's not what it looks like to me. The way you smile at them and laugh and giggle at their every word." Misaki took a step forward. "You enjoy it, I know you do. You love the attention."

"You're being ridiculos," she shook her head moving away from him.

"Am I? It's bad enough the jocks are panting over you like dogs in heat, but so are the guys in the science department. You love it too. Those guys practically begging to hook up with you, and you with your little hair tosses and green eyes leading them on. That's why you won't commit to me, because you want to have all those other guys fawning over you."

"Look I told you I don't want anything serious, especially someone who's going to be so jealous acting." Sakura took step back away from him.

Suddenly she didn't feel safe with him and wanted to get back inside with her friends.

"I think you should probably just go." Sakura side stepped and moved toward her apartment doorway. "I don't really see things working out for us, like this."

Miska's eyes flashed a moment of rage, and he moved to grab her arm. The apartment door opened to reveal Sai and Naruto walking out.

"She said you should leave." Sai's voice echoed in the breezeway. The threat obviously there.

Naruto pulled Sakura toward him and out of what he deemed was harm's way.

"Yeah, you seem pretty smart too, so don't do anything stupid," the blonde added. His eyes narrowing and fist clenched.

"Fine, it's not like I shouldn't have known someone who flirts with everything that looks at her could be a faithful person." Miska stormed off.

"Ugly, you okay?" Sai turned to Sakura with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks," she ran her hands through her hair. "You guys go ahead back inside. I need a minute."

Sai entered the apartment. Naruto looked down the way Miska had left to make sure he wasn't returning.

"Okay," the blonde rubbed her arms. "Don't stay out here too long you'll freeze."

"Naruto," she whispered and grabbed his sleeve.

Blue eyes looked down at his petite friend. "Yeah."

"I was wrong, so wrong," she wrapped her arms around herself. "The stuff Miska said. He said so many things."

"He's an asshole, Sakura don't worry about it." Naruto leaned back against the wall of the outside of the apartment and pulled her close.

"No, no, no, you don't get it. He was exactly like me," she nuzzled into his warmth. One of her favorite aspects of Naruto was his constant warmth.

"What do you mean?"

"I said all those things to Kiba over and over. I never trusted him, and it was all my fault." Sakura tried to hold the tears back. "I was too scared from being picked on or not good enough, and I didn't listen to him when he said he loved only me."

As hard as she fought the tears began to fall.

"It's okay, Sakura." Naruto comforted her. "It's going to be okay."

Sitting on Naruto's bed, Sakura listened to the sounds of her friends having a good time. She smiled at the fun the others were having. As hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to go back out to the group.

A soft knock on the door stilled her. Trying to remain hidden she didn't respond.

"I know you're in there," the deep voice came through. "I'm coming in. I want to make sure you're okay."

Sakura turned her head to the opened door and took in the site of Kiba closing the door behind him. The bright pink floral shirt screamed at her and clashed with his red board shorts.

"Hey," he smiled softly and sat beside her on the bed. "You okay?"

Her knees hugged her chest, and she rested her chin on top too embarrassed to look at him.

"I'm fine."

"Good," he slid back to rest against the wall.

Minutes passed and they sat in silence, happy to be with one another.

"I'm sorry," she spoke after some time.

"For?"

"All of it." Sakura turned toward him, but allowing her hair to still cover her face. "I was too insecure, and I didn't trust you. I doubted you and that wasn't fair."

"Sakura," he began to speak.

"No, let me finish. I was too stupid to understand what we really had. You shouldn't have to be treated that way."

Kiba lifted her head and brushed her hair behind her ears. He could get lost in those green eyes. Her cheeks began to flush red, never used to the intensity at which he looked at her.

"The thing is Sakura, I had to sit back and watch while all those asshole drooled all over you for the past few months," he frowned just a bit. "I wanted to go crazy, and I thought about you. How the hell you put up with it so long without killing one of them or me is still a mystery."

He coxed a grin from her. The callous thumb traced the edge of her jawline.

"One thing that I know for sure, and I learned the hard way, was how much I love you," he pulled her close and their foreheads touching. "I'm lost without you."

Sakura's whole body felt warm and goosebumps traveled up her arm.

"I love you too," she moved her hand up his arm.

"I won't let it happen again. I won't let you feel that angry," he promised.

The sincerity in his brown eyes assure her she was loved all over again.

"I don't think it will be a problem," she tilted her head, finally happy to have him back in her life.

"The way I see it, the more I show you how special you are, how much you mean to me, you won't have to worry about anything," Kiba pulled back and let an evil grin creep up on him. His tongue ran along the shell of her ear. "And we have nearly five months to make up for."

Sakura shuddered at his touch.

"Kiba," she whispered. "We're in Naruto's room."

"Do you know what he and Sai did on our couch," the Inuzuka kissed down her neck. "I plan on making him want to throw this mattress out after I'm done with you."

* * *

><p>i thought it would be nice for them to see how the other one feels. so many times we forget to put ourselves in someone else's place and try to understand what they are going through.<p>

anyway i hope you liked it. i am off to work on the next one shot, or maybe i'll read some yaoi. who knows.

review if you want.

~earth.


End file.
